Guardian Angel
by Manta-Rae
Summary: AU. Ichigo was in a terrible accident that caused him to lose his mother as well as his eyesight. He ran from the hospital hoping to rid of his misery and encountered a stranger named Rukia. She gave him words of encouragement and managed to give Ichigo a ray of hope. She truly was his guardian angel. -IchiRuki- Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't claim any ownership of Bleach. This is an AU oneshot inspired by the brilliant art, Guardian Angel drawn by Pamianime. *See author profile for link*

Warnings: Cursing and a mention of a gluteus maximus.

_Ichigo was in a terrible accident that caused him to lose his mother as well as his eyesight. He ran from the hospital hoping to rid of his misery and encountered a stranger named Rukia. She gave him words of encouragement and managed to give Ichigo a ray of hope. She truly was his guardian angel._

* * *

His hands slammed into the cold pavement as he tripped for the _n_th time.

"Dammit!" a fist struck the unyielding ground. Surrounded now with darkness, the fateful choice that resulted in his blindness was the least punishment for causing... "Mom..." he curled into a ball of heartache and guilt. Drenched by the falling rain, he shook with recent pain and loss and the reason for its existence. In that sharp unrelenting reminder time dragged by slowly, an eternity of agony.

"Hey are you alright?" a distinctively feminine voice queried.

Ichigo ducked away from the intrusive stranger, muttering through gritted teeth, "I'm fine."

"Well, _**I**_ wouldn't say 'fine'," A thoughtful hum hovered at his shoulder, "but I suppose your hair gives you points in the 'unique' category."

"Wha..?" Confusion had him turn toward the source of the voice.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

He scoffed, "getting rained on."

A snort, "yeah me too."

"You're not going to ask..." His hand rose to indicate the bandage that bound his sightless eyes, "...about this?"

"It seems you're in trouble," He heard the uninvited guest shift, her clothes whispering as he felt her kneel at his side, gentle fingers touch his face, "but I'm not so insensitive as to act like I understand what you're going through," She withdrew the contact, "So I won't ask about your pain. I can't presume to step into your life and force you to do something that would cause you grief."

Silence descended and though his entire being was still raw a strange sense of comfort began to form.

Raindrops struck both for a time, then her voice gave a gentle reassurance, "But _when_ you are ready to talk about it, when that time comes, pleae remember that you can talk to me. I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

He takes a fortifying breath and stands. Turning back in the direction he guessed he had run from, bare feet cautiously trod forward.

She mutters, "He's a freaking giant..."

An amused smirk tugging at his mouth, Ichigo asked, "you ever hear of the Kurosaki Clinic?"

"I think so, why?"

He pointed ahead, "Well I'm heading that way so I thought you'd like to come along."

She huffs and a small hand grips his extended wrist, "just like a man, never coming out and simply asking for directions."

He swiped at his companion but hit air, "shut it short stuff."

"Hey don't mock my height!" she gently guided his hesitant route.

"HA! You just admitted that you are short!"

"Did not! You on the other hand are freakishly tall!"

"I am only freakishly tall to a pipsqueak like you!"

She kicked him in the shin, "Baka carrot-head! I told you not to mock me!"

Now limping, he growls, "It's not my fault that it's the truth!"

Their ridiculous argument lasted to the entrance of the family clinic where the father-factor was introduced. The loud proclamation of "WEL~~COOMMMMEE HOOOMMMEE ICHI~~GO!" was followed by an unescapable bone-crushing hug. Imagining the stream of tears pouring down the Goat-chin's face, Ichigo suffered the affectionate embrace.

"Please try not to misplace this obnoxious giant again, Kurosaki-san," her amusement was clearly heard.

"Ichigo, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"

"What?! She's not my girlfriend!" He vehemently denied but was ignored.

"Third Daughter, since you are family now, call me Papa!"

"You are too kind, Kurosaki-san," her voice took on a saccharine tones.

"This beautiful young lady has such a proper upbringing," with a surge of happiness Isshin tightened his chokehold, "...are you certain my son is the right suitor for you?"

Ichigo wheezed, "I'm not anyone's suitor!"

A tinkling laugh as they continued to disregard his opinion, "you are so funny, Kurosaki-san."

"Call me Papa!" Isshin insisted, "Third Daughter please come in for dinner."

"Thank you for the offer but it's getting late and I must get going," Ichigo imagined her curtsying with that overly polite vocabulary.

"But..." Isshin began.

"Drop it, Oyaji," Ichigo happened to seize his father's collar, "she's made up her mind."

Isshin footsteps were heard as the man ran into the house wailing, "SO CRUEL~~~!"

More laughter from his diminutive guide, "your father is entertaining."

He scoffs, "you don't have to live with him."

"Well, I like his energetic manner."

He shrugs, "that's Pop for ya. Anyway, if you need a lift to your place I'm sure the old man would be thrilled to help you."

"No, it's okay. I'll call my brother and he'll send a driver to fetch me."

He listened as she made a brief call and when she finished, Ichigo offered, "Well at least come inside until they show up, it's freezing out here."

"It's not that bad. You are cold because you're wearing that thin hospital gown," her tone is serious again, "I must say that you are a very brave man."

He folded his arms, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well it's just..." she continued hesitantly, "...you have this gap in the back of that robe."

His hands flew to the breezy opening, a bright blush overtaking his face, "you mean...?"

"Yep," she teases as his mortification increases, "your butt was on display this whole time."

With cheeks stained red with embarrassment he hollered, "you could have said something sooner!"

"I didn't know your name so I was reluctant to point out something that should have been obvious."

"You didn't ask my name!" He pointed out, fuming, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you," her overwhelmingly chipper tone oozed innocence.

"Knock it off with that old-fashioned speech," Ichigo grumbling, "now my image is ruined."

"It's not my fault you ran around underdressed," the sound of a car engine grew then idled not far away, "ah the limo is here," her hand tugged at his arm, slowly but relentlessly pulled it free from its protective death grip, "I'll be around so if you want to hang out give me a call," She pressed a small card-type object into his palm, "see ya later Ichigo."

Footsteps clacked against the sidewalk carrying her away. At the sound of a car door opening, Ichigo called out, "Good night Rukia."

"Good night Ichigo," her voice held a smile, the door thumps closed and the tires hummed as the vehicle drove off.

Turning bandaged eyes upward to the unseen night sky, Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, 'I think it stopped raining.'

* * *

AN: Just a friendly reminder that all characters, Bleach and any related works are copyrighted, trademarked and belong to the mangaka and publishers. If you'd be so kind, please swing by Pamianime's original artwork on DeviantArt (link in author profile). This was a Oneshot that I hope you enjoyed, thanks for stopping by. MantaRae


End file.
